


Anemic

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Worried Reader, Worried Steve Rogers, anemic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: I'm so sorry I don't have a more clever title than this. I cannot think of one, for the life of me. Reader is anemic and Steve is away on a mission. What happens when you forget to take your tablets? (This is cheesy but hopefully in a good way)





	Anemic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdaraHawthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaraHawthorn/gifts).



> I'm so so sorry this took so long.

Steve sighed heavily, slipped the shield onto his back with an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I wish I didn't have to go." He stepped close to you, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear tenderly. He dipped down to kiss you slowly, deeply, resting his forehead against yours when he pulled back.

His hands held onto your hips, his 'Captain' face slipping on with practiced ease. "Don't forget to take your tablets, okay?"

You rolled your eyes playfully. "Yes, mom." You poked your tongue out at him when he pinched your hip in playful reprimand. 

After a few more brief moments he was strolling out the door, flashing you a goofy smile over his shoulder. "I'll see you in four days." He promised before he disappeared from sight.

Four days came and went and there was neither sign nor word from Steve. After the sixth day the worry really started to set in. Just a small, itching feeling at first. It wasn't unusual from him to get caught up, but he almost always checked in somewhere near the 48 hour mark. When that, too, passed by, worry turned to a creeping anxiety that plucked at your nerves.

Still the days ticked by, until more than a week had passed. It was day 13 that you found yourself pacing in front of Natasha who, miraculously, wasn't needed for the mission but your long-term boyfriend was. Of course he was. He was the public face of the Avengers. That was pretty much a guarantee that he was assigned to every mission. If they were tasked to save cats from trees you had no doubt he'd be there with his shield doing just that. And sweet, charming Steve never said no to a mission. It was practically in his blood.

He was as all-American-good-old-fashioned as apple pie. If apple pie were actually American, of course.

Natasha watched you pace back and forth, chewing your nails down to the quicks as she watched. "What if he's hurt? Or dead in a ditch somewhere? Or lost?" You worried, not even sparing her a glance. "(Y/N), if anyone ever managed to kill him it would be blast across the news. Trust me, I would know if something happened." She shrugged. "No one in their right mind would ever take down Captain America and then just go home and keep quiet."

It didn't make you feel any better though. Anxiety still twisted your stomach into knots and you whirled around quickly. "Should check the news anyway, your contacts could be---"

The room span, colors blurring and whizzing together in a sharp tilt that had you clutching the nearest surface. Black ate at your vision, your stomach dropping down to your toes. You barely had time to realize you'd forgotten your iron tablets completely, for days in fact, before you were swan diving for the floor like an Olympic diver into a pool. At least you could be thankful you didn't have to hear the sickening crack of your body hitting the floor.

An incessant beeping was sounding in your ear, making your head ache sharply. Your throat was dry, body heavy like a sumo wrestler had decided to take a nap on your unconscious form. Slowly you let your eyes flutter open, hissing at the light as it jabbed at your tender eyes.

With a groan you tried again slowly, vision focusing on Steve's worried face above yours. Your face must have betrayed your surprise and your immediate guilt because Steve cupped your cheek instantly, shushing you. "It's okay. Natasha told me. I'm so sorry I made you worry, doll." He blushed, looking very apologetic.

You gave him your best smile in return. "I'm sorry I forgot my tablets." Nothing made you feel more like an irresponsible child then forgetting your iron tablets for your anemia. He shook his head. "You're okay, that's what matters. Just a bump on the head." He promised.

"Actually," Bruce's voice cut in as he stepped into the room, clearing his throat softly. "I ran some other tests, just to be sure everything else came back normal."

You watched Steve's eyebrows draw together sharply, a wrinkle between them. "And?"

Bruce's eyes flicked to yours. "Is it okay if he's here for this?"

An unease pinched at your stomach, making you feel queasy. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Steve."

Bruce nodded before clearing his throat once more. "Natasha said it seemed odd for you to lose consciousness, as she'd been making sure you ate iron rich foods. And she was sneaking your tablets into them when she noticed you weren't taking them."

You were surprised at that, a little miffed that she had tampered with your food but also grateful she had and very, very confused as to why you had fainted. Was it just the sheer panic that made you faint?

Bruce bit his lip, looking a little embarassed which was unusual when he was in any sort of medical setting. Bruce wasn't technically a "doctor" but he certainly knew enough, studied enough, and had enough practice that the proper degree wasn't strictly necessary. 

He mumbled something under his breath before looking between you and Steve, "We're going to have to adjust your dose, as you'll be requiring a lot more given that you're....pregnant."

Your eyebrows shot up, gasps leaving both you and Steve. You weren't exactly virgins, but it was also hard to find the time to be intimate as often as you would've liked. Usually you were careful, though. "About 12 weeks," he added with a gentle smile.

When neither of you said nothing he excused himself quickly, hurrying out of the room.

Steve turned his gaze to you, his too-blue eyes shining with tears. He blinked and you watched them roll down his face, a smile stretching over his face. "You didn't know?"

You shook your head. "No, I had no idea. My periods are irregular a lot so I didn't think anything of it." Your hand slipped down to your stomach and settled there, a smile tugging at your own mouth. "Steve....is that okay?" You squeaked, suddenly very nervous.

Steve shook his head, his smile widening even more if it were possible. "No. It's much better than that." He promised.

7 months later you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that you named Sarah after Steve's mother. Bucky, of course, was the godfather and Natasha the godmother. It didn't take long for you to figure out that the super soldier serum was, indeed, passed down genetically. At least somewhat.

By two days old she could hold her head up all on her own. She had a head full of your hair and you just knew she would have Steve's eyes. By three months old she was crawling, and walking by 7 months. And she was smart as a whip, too. You couldn't have asked for a better or more well behaved baby. Or a better family for her. 

Eventually Steve decided it was time to hang up the shield and he eagerly passed it on to Bucky. When you asked him why he gave it up when you knew he loved it so much he just gave you his signature grin and held your daughter a little closer. "I've got something more important to protect now. You and Sarah are my world. The rest of them can get another hero." He shrugged, wrapping his free arm around your waist.

"And I was thinking maybe we'd try for another. A boy." He laughed at the look on your face. "What's that look for?"

"I just have this awful feeling you're gonna wanna name him Bucky." You teased.


End file.
